Field
The present invention relates to a cable anchoring device for vibration isolation.
Description of Related Art
A cable anchoring device is used to anchor various control cables inside a vehicle, and the like.
When driving a vehicle, a driver operates a shift lever to change a gear position according to the speed of the vehicle, and the driver's operation to change the gear position is transmitted to a transmission component through a transmission cable. For the purpose of fixing the transmission cable to the vehicle's body or transmission component without deviating from a path, a cable socket is fixed to a bracket fixed to the vehicle's body or the transmission component.
However, since a damper which is mounted to isolate the vibration of the vehicle's body is molded within a socket by an insert injection molding method, the properties of rubber are changed due to a high temperature and a high pressure, so that elasticity is reduced and a vibration reduction capability is degraded.